One Supergirl, Two Supergirls
by MovieVillain
Summary: Takes place in Supergirl season 1, episode 16 known as Falling, Jade is able to use the tiger talisman on the red kryptonite infected Supergirl to bring back the Supergirl everyone in National City loves. It's going to be a confrontation between two Supergirls; one good, one evil. Who will triumph?
1. Chapter 1

You know, I've always getting used to adventures that involve me being sent into other places like that one time I traveled back in time when my uncle, Jackie, was a young boy. Or that one time when I ended up in the demon world.

Being sent into an alternate universe?

That's another thing to get used to. Other than that one time Shendu used the Book of Ages to turn the world into his own image.

Let's see...

After some accident with an experiment at Section 13, I was transported into an alternate version of Earth known as Earth-38, and I'm at a city called National City. There lived a superhero known as Supergirl. That's so cool. I wanted to be a superhero on my own right someday, although I recalled that one time when I assembled a team known as T-Troop.

Speaking of Supergirl, I heard the news that she turned bad because she almost dropped the founder of CatCo, Cat Grant, to her death. There's got to be a reason for her to do this; it's so not like her.

Good thing I'm prepared. In fact, I remember I managed to get a hold of the tiger talisman before I was transported to this place.

I followed her all the way to an apartment where she got into an argument with some brunette girl named Alex. If I didn't know any better, they're sisters, although not by blood. At least I learned that it was her red kryptonite infection that caused her rotten attitude in the first place. Anyway, she's about to take her leave after announcing her plan to wreck havoc on the city.

That's when I decided to interfere.

"Hey, you with the hot temper!" I called out for her attention. "Before you go, let me give you a _split_!"

With one single zap from the tiger talisman, Supergirl has been separated into two people, literally. In fact, I did this to get the Supergirl everyone loves back in action. She's wearing her superhero outfit after the split.

"Kara!" Alex attempts to help Good Supergirl get up from the ground. That's what I would call her for now due to the separation. I swear I heard her calling her Kara. If I'm not mistaken, that's her real name.

"Alex..." she took one look at her and she quickly hugs her. "Oh, Alex, I'm so sorry for the mean things I said to you just now!"

"It's okay, Kara, it's okay," Alex reassured her as she returned the hug. "I know you didn't mean it, but there are things you said were right about me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Before we get on that, look over there."

In fact, she pointed to the broken wall to see herself. Well, her bad red kryptonite self, that is. To emphasize her badness, she's wearing that black costume with no cape. Must be from her home planet or something just like in the comic books.

"Oh my god!" Good Supergirl is surprised, indeed.

"So you yanked out my good from my bad," Bad Supergirl grinned. "That's fine with me. If only I wasn't limited by your morality, Cat would have been dead from that fall."

"Why, you...!" our Supergirl doesn't look happy with what her bad side tried to do.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm free. No morals, no restraints. I can do anything I want, including what I'm going to do now."

With those words, Bad Supergirl leaves the apartment.

"Now what?" I asked Good Supergirl.

"What do you think, kid? Let's go kick my butt," was her obvious response.

"Yeah, let's go!" I jumped with joy.

"How about you just watch the fight, kid?" Alex prepares her gear. In fact, she's preparing her gear for the fight, not to mention it's laced with green rocks. If I'm not mistaken, the green rocks were Supergirl's weakness. "After all, you did your part in helping her out. Now let us do our part."

"I'm going to agree with you on that one."

And I'm not lying. Another time to not get involve in their affairs.

I hope this should be an interesting fight to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

It's nighttime in National City, and we saw Bad Supergirl is wrecking havoc on the streets. People here don't know that I've already separated their fallen hero into two in order to get their favorite hero back.

And here she comes.

"What is this?" a man commented.

"I don't believe this," a woman commented next.

"Two Supergirls?!" they said altogether.

I knew they'd be surprised to see this.

"You're not gonna believe this," a man who acts as a comic relief shows Cat of what's going on outside.

"Two of them?!" Cat is surprised, indeed.

"This is going to be one crazy night. I prefer to be with the one wearing the cape."

Now the fight between two Supergirls is about to start.

"You know, there's only one room for one Supergirl in this town," Bad Supergirl said.

"Funny, that's what I was thinking about when I see you again," Good Supergirl said in return.

As they charge at each other, they fight. With them being the same person, they can tell from the other where they're going to strike and block each other's attacks.

Even Alex attempts to get into the fight. Despite her fighting skills as well as her gear, she is no match for Bad Supergirl, and as she's being thrown aside to a car, Good Supergirl comes to her rescue.

"Why? Why do you have to be bound by morals?" Bad Supergirl said with disappointment on her voice as she walks slowly to them. "You could have used your power to be a god instead of using it to help people."

"Being a god is not what I have in mind!" Good Supergirl retorted. "Helping people around me is what I do best!"

"You should have agreed to let yourself influenced by that red rock to do what you should have done when Astra was alive."

"Well, too bad she isn't here to see this. Otherwise, she would have been _proud_ of me."

"How disappointing. How disappointing that I'm you, and you're me."

"At least let's sort this thing out ourselves!"

Good Supergirl makes her strong punch against Bad Supergirl, sending her a few inches away and that's enough to knock her out. Anyway, the people started cheering for their favorite hero, and she carried her bad side away from the streets.

Now, it's time to heal her.

It's a good thing she and Alex allowed me to enter the main base of the organization known as DEO to see them curing her bad side from the red kryptonite infection.

"I know we've been at each other's throats, but I'm you, and you're me. So, let's be together again, shall we?" Good Supergirl said as she extended her hand showing the tiger talisman. Bad Supergirl nodded in agreement, and she grabs her hand, combining them again into one single entity. Of course, she's still wearing the krypton military uniform after the fusion since that's what she wore prior to the separation. She turned to Alex with a smile on her face. "It feels good to be me again."

"Yeah, it is," her sister smiled in agreement.

I'm happy this mess has been sorted out. Next thing I know, a portal came in front of us, and I saw Jackie and Uncle there. It's as if they're waiting for me.

"Well, this is goodbye," I told Supergirl and Alex.

"I know," the former said. "We'll see each other again sometime, right?"

"Yeah..."

As I said my goodbyes to them, I entered the portal back to my world.

It feels good to be home.


End file.
